When Your Not Wanted
by Bethleigh
Summary: What happens when a young girl shows up and the doctor wishes she hadn't. Will she convince him she is who she claims to be or will she be lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

When You're Not Wanted

Name: When you're not wanted

Author: BethLeigh

Disclaimer: I don't own doctor who or any of the characters, except one :)

Summary: what happens when a young girl shows up and The Doctor wishes she hadn't?

The most beautiful sound in the universe filled the sky above a deserted alleyway in London. Wind rustled the leaves and discarded litter as a blue police box appeared out of nowhere and filled the alleyway.

A small door opened and out stepped a good-looking man in a brown pinstripe suite followed by a ginger woman in jeans and a jumper who was chattering away at 100mph.

"Why are we here again?" asked the ginger woman

"I got a message on the physic paper" the man in the pinstripe suit said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small leather wallet.

"What's it say?" the ginger woman raised her eyebrows

The man opened the wallet and showed the woman the paper inside.

_I need you..._

"Who's it from?"

"I don't have a clue that's why we're here" the man said as a cheeky grin formed on his face.

They turned and watched as a small brunette girl ran into the alleyway breathing heavily and leaned against the wall. She turned and looked at the two with a confused look on her face. She peeked round the corner and then stood up straight.

"Who are you?" she asked with a frown.

The mysterious duo looked the short girl up and down.

She was wearing a striped yellow t-shirt underneath a battered leather jacket, black skinny jeans and gold shiny converses that were scuffed in places and some of the golden shine was worn off were the laces rubbed against the shoe. She had dark brown wavy hair that came past her shoulders. And her face...she was beautiful. She had large chocolate coloured eyes under preened eyebrows, a small button nose that would have looked silly on anyone else and large rosy red lips. She looked like any other 15 year old girl from this time but there was something else, something behind her eyes...

"I'm The Doctor and This is Donna, who the hell are you?" The Doctor said accusingly.

A large cheeky grin appeared over the girls face as she heard the names if the two people in front of her.

"Oh, I knew you'd come. Got to say though, didn't recognise either of you. It's been a while since I've seen you"

"I'm sorry but I have no idea who you are" The Doctor said as a look of confusion flitted across his face.

He looked at the girl again... she looked so much like...

_No._

She looked so much like_ her._ So much like _Rose..._

Donna noticed his wide eyed expression and she frowned.

"Doctor, who is she?"

The petit girl spoke up.

"My name is Leigh. Leigh Anna Tyler."

"No...."

" And you Doctor, are my father"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

**Its very short but its just to get the story moving :)**

"What..?" the doctor said as his eyes widened.

"You heard what I said. I'm your daughter" Leigh said with a crooked smile.

"I heard what you said but that is not possible" he said whilst shaking his head.

"Look at me, who do I look like? ..."she protested

The doctor ran his hand over his face and closed his eyes taking deep breaths.

"Who is your mother?" he asked

"Like you don't already know, doctor, you know fine well who my mother is"

It was true... he had a very good idea of who her mother was; he just didn't want to admit it.

"Please, just tell me" he pleaded.

She sighed and looked at him and for the first time since she had met him she saw the pain in his eyes when he looked at her.

"My mother was Rose Tyler" she said with a sad smile.

"No...You can't...It's not possible"

"It's true, you know it is"

Donna spoke up for the first time "Wait a minute; you said your mother **was **Rose Tyler...What'd you mean **was**?" she said with a confused look.

Tears welled up in Leigh's eyes as she remembered...

"I...I'm..." she stuttered and looked away.

"What...? The doctor said as he walked towards her and grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him.

"**WHAT?**" he screamed

Tears leaked from Leigh's brown eyes

"I'm sorry...she's...she's gone"

"Gone, Gone where?" the doctor whispered.

Leigh looked at him with her large eyes and swiped at the tears with the back of her hand.

"She's dead..."


	3. Chapter 3

When Your Not Wanted

**Authors Note:** Hello again J I know I haven't this FanFic in a while but I have been extremely busy with my coursework and exams , I now hope than I will be able to update this story **every** Monday. Thank you for your patience and I would be very grateful if you reviewed J Criticism is always welcome.

Thanks again,_ bethleigh xx_

"No…..No!"

Leigh looked down as tears streamed down The Doctors face.

"I…I don't believe you! Your lying to me !" The doctor screamed as his knees buckled underneath him.

Leigh wiped her eyes and started to walk towards him.

"What happened to her?" he spoke quietly.

Leigh didn't answer , she looked away as more and more tears started to pour down her face, taking her mascara with them.

The Doctor jumped up and grabbed Leigh by her shoulders and shook her.

" I said WHAT HAPPENED TO HER???" He screamed .

" She.. She couldn't do it by herself, She didn't have anyone to help her ! **you** weren't there !

"Do **what** by herself ?" he screamed in her face, again.

" She needed you and you didn't come…you didn't love her enough" Leigh cried.

" What happened to her?" The doctor whispered again.

" She did it herself…She couldn't do it anymore…"

_Tbc.._


	4. ANKind Of Important :

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N!!!**

Iv been pretty busy recently with my school work and I'll admit iv lost my way with this story lately L

Although having 3 more chapters already completed on my laptop, I was hesitant to upload because I was unhappy with the content & iv been working to get it all sorted . If anyone is still interested with this story, comment and let me know to continue ,if not I'll just remove the story .

Thanks ,

BethLeigh x


	5. Chapter 5

" She was trying to save me. I was taken by people in the night and I..I couldn't stop them" Leigh whimpered.

Donna could see the young girl's hands were shaking and as Donna looked, she suddenly realised that in the girls big brown orbs, was a sadness unlike anything she had ever seen. The girl was a beauty to be sure, but there was something else there.

Donna studied her for a while longer, the girl continued to shake and shifted her eyes back and forth. Donna had never seen someone look so uncomfortable in their own skin.

The Doctor was leaning heavily against the wall now, his breathing becoming uneven and shallow.

He gestured for her to continue.

" They came. On a night and took me away. Held me in a room for days, months. I don't know who they were. Hooded figures in the corner of the room, laughing at me. Laughing at what they were doing" Leigh was violently shaking and tears were dripping from the corners of her eyes and onto the ground, making a small clear puddle on the dirty ground.

"_Rose…"_ The doctor whimpered painfully, thinking of the girl who had held his heart in her arms for so long.

"They wanted her. It was always about her. They wanted her for something, something they wouldn't tell me. I was their trap, that little something they needed to get to her. And what better than her daughter, her daughter who she _loves_? Well, they were wrong, she didn't come. Not at first anyway, I was there for months. Scared, lonely. She didn't come for me" Leigh was shaking still, but now it appeared with anger, and not sadness.

The Doctor was shaking his head " Rose would not do that ! You were her child, She would have loved you!"

Leigh's eyes turned from a soft brown, to a bright red. Her whole body began to shake and her voice got louder.

" WOULD SHE?" she screamed as the force of her anger knocked her back against the wall.

Suddenly she collapsed onto the floor below her and pulled her knees up against her chest and was still for what seemed like hours. Her breathing shallow and hoarse.

Slowly, she lifted her head, again her eyes were soft brown and her hands were no longer shaking continuously, but still she twitched them for a few moments while she gathered her thoughts.

" Why would she love me? Why would she love the girl who looks so much like you? The man who left her, forgot her?" Leigh shook her head.

" She couldn't control me, she was scared of me. Me, her own child. I wasn't allowed to leave, she never let me go…. I heard her sometimes through the walls, crying for you, praying for forgiveness. Asking why she was being punished. That's what she thought I was… a punishment. The beautiful girl that was a monster inside. She never held me. I don't remember ever being held in her arms, or have her tuck me into bed when I was a child" She leaned her head back against the wall, fresh tears flowing freely down her face.

" You asked what happened to her,… it was me. I happened and she saved me, even through she hated me, because I was part of you. She had never once looked at me in the eye before that night, and when she did I wished she hadn't bothered. There was hate.. hate that you would see in the eyes of a victim"

The Doctor stared at this child who, who in his eyes, had killed the only woman he would ever truly love.

" Why are you here then? What do you want?" He whispered across the alley.

Leigh looked at him and he swore he could feel her looking at his soul.

" I want to give her back to you.. Its my wish for you to have her back to who she was before me" she stated simply.

The Doctor's eyes went wide, " You said she was dead. I cant just bring people back from the dead!"

Leigh turned up the corner of her lips and looked at him again.

" You can bring her back…. If someone takes her place."

**Authors note:** Now I know its been a really, really long time since I updated and at one point I thought I would be able to update once a week, but I lost my love for this story, and also I'm ashamed to admit that I got bored with Doctor/ Rose L But ! I am back and I am certainly going to finish this story now J

The plot has changed and will be slightly darker now than it was before and although I don't thing the rating will change, I will provide notice if that does happen

As always, criticism is welcome J Thanks, Bethleigh.


End file.
